


Joined By Daddy

by hurricaneprincess



Series: The Commander's Boy [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Armin, Crying, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hardly Any Really, I Can't Believe It Came To This, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pervert Erwin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricaneprincess/pseuds/hurricaneprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin invites his dear old friend mike to enjoy his boy with him. Then, little Armin Arlert gets wonderfully, utterly fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined By Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This may be more depraved than all the other ones put together... Don't even look at me.

"You called for me sir?" Mike said to Erwin as he entered the other tall man's office. Mike had known Erwin for a long time, and though he couldn't assume he had to believe that being called to Erwin's office in the middle of the night could only be about one thing. 

"Yes, Mike I'm glad you're here. Close the door behind you." Erwin was sat in the armchair front of the fireplace, something he always did when he wanted to look dramatic. Mike smiled to see, took a seat in the armchair his friend had kindly placed opposite his own. 

Once Mike was seated Erwin smiled, asking softly, "I'm sure you have ideas about why you're here..."it wasn't the first time Erwin had called Mike to join him with a boy or without. Their friendship was long and true after all. 

"There's a boy, I assume. Is it that... Armin?" He paused to take a deep breath, smell the air and see if he could smell the faint tones of honey that he always associated with the small blonde. He thought he could, but honestly the musk of sweat and sex was too thick for him to be sure. Despite that he knew he was right when a thin smile worked its way across Erwin's face. Of course. 

Mike knew the boy was Erwin's type. He was smart, small, soft. He had an ass the size of the moon, one that anybody could tell was ripe to be fucked. Honestly? The short, tiny blonde was Mike's type as well. He had even from childhood been interesting in making big things fit into little things and it had been an adventure he'd carried on having well into his adulthood. His cock was large enough that many times, when he attempted to have sex with somebody, upon his unearthing it they would blanch, suddenly no longer be interested in sex. He learnt to work around that. 

"Tell me old friend, how did he take your cock? Well I'm sure? Or I wouldn't be here." He asked and answered his question in one breath. If there had really been struggle with Erwin's cock Erwin wouldn't have bothered inviting him along. 

"He looked beautiful writhing on the end of my cock Mike. Begging for it through tears. It was delightful. I'm sure you'll enjoy having a turn with him." 

"As am I. Where is he?" 

Erwin stood, and Mike stood as well, following his commander into the side chamber he knew led to Erwin's bedroom. The sight that awaited him inside was greater than all and any of his expectations. 

In the middle of the bed knelt little Armin Arlert . In his hair was a white bow, made of silk and ties neatly in the blonde locks. His eyes were covered with a hank of silky white fabric, a makeshift blindfold that made him look confused and lost, his pouty pink lips forming a soft 'o' beneath his freckled nose. Mike's cock began to harden as he took in the sight. Armin was wearing a sheer, little lacy camisole. His hard pink nipples were clearly visible through it, and it was so short the bottom didn't even reach his belly button. The spaghetti straps were loose, one of them falling clear off of his milky white shoulder. The bulge of Armin's hard cock was inside a white pair of panties that had a wet spot on the front, with frilly edges and curly m blonde hair peeking out of the top. The boys long shapely legs were encased in sheer white thigh highs which had little bows at the top, and his hands were tied behind his back with a last hank of white lace. He was a picture of angelic innocence and Mike's cock was hard and tenting his pants to see a fantasy this filthy before his very eyes. 

"What a beautiful treat you've prepared for me Erwin," Mike said, a smirk growing on his face at the boy on the bed who was trembling with arousal, "this is better than anything I could have imagined to be truthful."

"I thought you would appreciate it. This boy has a taste for lingerie and I've been punishing him for that. We thought you might help us, in moderating the... Punishment." Erwin was grinning at his friend, whose eyes had taken on a wild, wolfish hungry look. He couldn't wait to see how wrecked Armin would be after Mike was through with him. 

"I can definitely do that." Mike said, removing his tie. 

"S - sir um. Who's there, Commander? W - with you?" Armin's soft high voice whispered, the boys head turning left and right, unseeing of the unfamiliar voice. 

"A friend, Armin. You can call him... Daddy." Erwin said evenly. Armin shuffled on his knees, nodded. 

"H - hello Daddy..." 

Mike moved towards the bed, picked the boy up like he weighed nothing, and then sat on the edge of it with his legs spread and the boy over them. He moved quickly when he wanted to, a sharp contrast to his usual ambling speed. He was excited. "So Armin. You like wearing lingerie. Hmmm. Do you think daddy is okay with that?"

Armin, for all that he had been moved quickly, was able to stay on top of the program. Here he was, bent over a strangers lap. The man's thighs were even thicker than Erwin's, and Armin felt his stomach clench with fear as he noticed the hot hardness in the crotch of the pants his it was pressed against. What if... What if this man's cock was even larger than Erwin's? 

With the blindfold on there was no way of knowing. "No daddy... I've been a bad boy daddy. I've not been good for you." Daddy wasn't something he'd ever thought he would be saying in bed but... Although Erwin had been calling him into his office regularly over the past couple of weeks, Armin wanted to be fucked so badly he would do anything to get a hot cock in his ass. 

He was only this desperate because Erwin hadn't fucked him for so long, he'd just made Armin suck his cock until Armin could take most of the huge member into his mouth. He was getting good at that Erwin had told him when they'd met three days ago. Then Erwin had fingered him until he came without touching. Erwin had told him to finger himself every morning and every night now. Prepare himself for this fateful day. Armin was glad, imagining what 'Daddy's' cock might be like, that he had taken the advice. 

"What happens to boys who aren't good Armin?"

"They get... Spanked."

"Yes they do."

Mike looked at the ass that was presented before him with undisguised hunger. He looked up then, to where Erwin stood, watching with a pleased expression. "Should I spank this naughty boy Erwin?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. It's been a while since he's been spanked... Make it an extra good one won't you?" 

Mike looked down at the blind folded boy on his lap. His hands were still tied behind him, and Mike couldn't help but think he looked like a trussed pig like this. It turned him on. "Naughty slutty boys like this one definitely need to be spanked i see we all agree." Mike pulled the white panties down Armin's ass and what little blood that may have been in his head rushed down to make his hard cock even harder. 

Pulling the white panties to Armin's thighs revealed an unmarked, unblemished pair of globes that were truly otherworldly. The boy had easily the fattest ass Mike had ever seen, the cheeks so round and full that Mike didn't understand how he hadn't realised the full scope of them until now. Despite his massive hands, upon gripping a cheek it spilled out between and around splayed fingers, jiggling jelly like as he tried to take hold. Erwin truly knew how to pick them. 

Mike pulled the fatty cheeks apart to reveal a decently wide hole that has clearly been recently fingered, and bent over to place a kiss directly on it. Armin gasped at the unexpected contact. Mike then gave his ass a playful slap. It was nothing compared to what was about to come. Mike undid his too button in preparation, rolled up his sleeves. 

"Now Armin. To truly punish you for this you have to keep count of every spank and if you miss any an extra ten are added. Understand?"

"Y - yes..."

"Yes who?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy."

Erwin came over then, sitting beside Mike so that Armin's head rested on his thighs. The boy looked both hotly a roused and fearful. He was biting his lip. "You can do this Armin. Be a good boy for me, and for daddy." Armin nodded into his thigh. 

Then Mike delivered the first strike. 

"One!" Armin said, voice only slightly uneven. He was proud of himself for that much. 

Mike smacked his ass again then. Then again. "Two! Ah, three!" Armin moaned out. The strikes continued to fall, increasing in power until Armin's face was twisted in discomfort and instead of trying to wriggle closer he was trying to move away. Erwin watched as under Mike's firm hand the small boys big ass grew redder and redder, hotter and hotter. 

"Please daddy please! Stop! Please!"

"That's not counting. Another ten strikes then."

"Daddy please please!"

"Get counting if you don't want ten to become twenty boy." Mike pinched Armin's left cheek, enjoying the yelp the boy let out on response. 

He confined spanking the small boy that was in his lap until Armin was crying, stuttering out each number between sobs and drawn out moans. His ass was redder than Erwin had ever seen it as the boy cried out "thirty - n - nine... AAAH FOURTY!" 

The tears that poured out of Armin's eyes were making a wet patch on Erwin's thighs but he didn't care. He stroked Armin's hair, whispered sweet things to the boy as he cried his pain. Despite the pain, Armin's cock was still hard. Finally there came the fiftieth strike and as he screamed it - "AAAAGH F - F- FIFTY!" He came hard, clock untouched except the minor friction of Mike's thigh. He slumped then, panting. 

"What a good boy you've been Armin. Such a good boy for daddy. Such a good boy. Now you'll be rewarded won't you?" Erwin was saying. He stood for a moment, returned with the salve that he passed over to Mike. 

Mike rubbed the salve into the burning red cheeks he'd just been abusing and smiled at how well Armin had taken his ministrations. He and Erwin had shared good boys before, but Armin had to be one of, if not the, best. Mike pressed kissed to the ass in front of him, nuzzled it and buried his nose between the cheeks despite the discomforted gasps of the small boy. 

Erwin moved onto the bed, brought his cock out. "Daddy is going to prepare your ass while you suck my cock now boy." He announced bluntly. Mike let Armin crawl off of him, the little blonde following Erwin's voice til he knelt between his legs. 

"Commander, will you take off my... Blindfold, please? And the fabric around my wrist..." He whispered, voice already slightly hoarse from the screaming. To think Erwin hadn't even started fucking his throat yet. 

Mike undid the lace from where he was, kneeling on the ground at the edge of the bed where the boy was on all fours. 

Armin blinked his eyes back into focus, getting used to having sight again. He gazed at Erwin's familiar cock before asking, because he was smart enough to know he should ask, "Can I look at daddy commander?" When Erwin nodded Armin looked over his shoulder at the man that had just spanked him raw. 

Armin looked back at the man he had just been calling daddy and getting spanked by and his eyes nearly bugged out. He was huge. He was bigger, broader, more muscled than Erwin. He was the tallest man Armin had ever seen, surely at least twice his height. To the small boy he seemed like a Titan - Armin's gaze dropped down to the huge bulge tenting the man's pants and knew instantly that the cock in there would be the biggest he ever saw. 

And it was going to tear his ass apart. No matter how much preparation he received he would never be a match for the cock that awaited him. And they were going to try and stuff it into him anyway. He was terrified. 

He looked at the man's face to avoid panicking at the thought and was surprised at what he saw. He'd expected a cruel expression for some reason but what he saw instead was gentle pale green eyes set under bushy browns, and full lips in the shape of a smile underneath a generous moustache. He looked... Kind. His smile grew at whatever he saw in Armin's face and the smaller boy blushed. He was handsome. Not in the same conventional way as the commander but handsome all the same. He looked like the kind of manly man that would grace the covers of some of the more dirty romance novels he had read. And here was Armin, calling him daddy and getting spanked. Never did Armin imagine his life coming to this. He was glad it had... 

Armin turned back to Erwin then. The cook before him was as large as ever but he had had it in his ass multiple times and each time it had felt mind numbingly good, despite or because of the pain. He wasn't afraid of it anymore. 

Erwin watched Armin blush as he looked at Mike, then turn back to face Erwin's cock. Over the boys shoulder he and Mike shared a smile. Armin moved to support himself on his elbows and pressed his lips to Erwin's cock. Faster than Erwin was expecting he sunk down, taking Erwin's meat into his mouth with practiced ease. He made slurping noises as he bobbed up and down, now able to take so much of Erwin's cock that Erwin could feel the vibrations of every hum in the boys throat. 

Erwin groaned in pleasure and couldn't help bucking his hips up into the hot wet clutch of the boys mouth. Armin gagged then like he hadn't in a while, eyes filling once again with tears that only made him prettier in Erwin's eyes. Armin was better at this now, so he didn't need to pull off to recover, simply returned to the task of sucking Erwin's cock with reckless abandon. Erwin really admired the effort his boy was putting into to pleasuring him. 

Erwin felt the gasp Armin choked out when Mike, who had just been enjoying the view for a while, got to business. He watched as Mike poured generous amounts of oil onto his hands and onto Armin's ass, into his crack. Armin gasped at the coolness of the oil on his overheated skin. 

Erwin watched his old friend part the cheeks of the young boy and press a first finger in. The tawny man went slow about preparing the asses he was going to fuck than Erwin did. He could do some serious damage otherwise... And he wanted Armin to be eager to return to this bed, to these men. Despite not having fucked the boy yet Mike was eager for there to be a next time. He knew it was going to be good. He pushed a single wet finger in and out of Armin's ass gently, this way and that. 

Mike has thicker fingers than Erwin, so once he had four in Armin would feel it. For now, the stretch wasn't much more than when the boy had had two of his own fingers inside himself. Mike curled his finger this way and that until with expert probing he found the boys prostate. 

Sparks exploded behind Armin's eyes and he jerked so hard that Erwin's cock slipped out of his mouth. The burst of pleasure had been unexpected then, and when it came again he let his cry of pleasure vibrate around Erwin's cock which he quickly recaptured with his mouth. 

Mike put another finger in, teasing Armin now, edging around that spot that would bring him all that pleasure til Armin was frustrated, groaning "please daddy!" Muffled by Erwin's cock. He let out a loud keen when Mike finally gave him what he needed and pressed two thick fingers into his prostrate hard. Armin screamed around the cock in his mouth, and Erwin groaned at the pleasurable vibration. 

Mike slipped in a third finger. When Armin yelled Erwin put his hands into the boys hair and pulled him off his cock, knowing he was close and wanting to wait until Mike was fucking the boy before coming. He pulled himself towards the boy. Armin's eyes were once again leaking tears. When a drop fell onto the commanders lip the older man lapped up the salty water. He pulled Armin's head towards him and kissed him. 

There was no pretence at gentleness now, no patience for gently teasing lips apart. Erwin forced his tongue into Armin's mouth vas kissed his boy dirty and deep. Their open mouths moved sloppy over each other, aside when Armin would gasp or Moan into Erwin's mouth due to an action from the man fingering his ass. 

Erwin's large hand gripping his scalp turned Armin on, made him feel so small and delicate. When Mike pushed a fourth thick digit into Armin's hole, the stretch greater than Armin had ever experienced before, and all four pressed at his prostrate, Armin came again. His cock spurted white ropes of cum onto the torso of the commander lying beneath him. Armin slumped forwards. 

The fingers in his ass didn't stop moving despite Armin's cock aching trying to get hard again that quickly. Erwin continued kissing him, more slowly now but still passionate. Their tongues pressed against each other wet and hot, their mouths sliding over one another's lips. Armin felt so good, was feeling so loved. 

Then Mike said, "I think he's been stretched now." And Armin's well expanded hole clenched to think of the monster that was about to penetrate it. Mike tied Armin's hands bank together, and Armin shuddered at how powerless he felt even as his cock throbbed. 

"Daddy's going to fuck you now Armin. Get onto the floor. All fours." Erwin instructed. Armin shuffled off the bed, Mike moving back behind him as well. 

"Tell daddy what you want." Armin heard from behind him. 

"I want to be fucked by... By daddy's hard cock. I want to be f - fucked good. Please daddy?"

"You slutty little boy. You're daddy's slutty little boy aren't you Armin?"

"Yes daddy. I'm a... I'm a slutty boy who needs to be fucked. Hard. Please daddy?" Armin hardly knew where the lewd words came from. He was flushed furiously to say them, whispering them into Erwin's shoulder as Mike spoke to him. Erwin was stroking his hair with one hand and his back with the other. Armin felt Mike's hands part his cheeks. 

The next thing he felt was the blunt head of a hot wet cock bigger than anything he had ever fathomed pressing between his cheeks. As it moved slowly towards his hole Mike too ahold of Armin's half hard cock, gripping it just the way Armin liked and jacking it hard. Erwin bent forward to grab Armin's lips into a kiss. 

It was a good thing he did because admire began pushing his cock into Armin's hole the smaller boy let out a loud yell, which only got louder as Mike pushed and pushed at the small entrance. It soon turned into a yell and it was so loud it was truly a good thing Erwin was muffling the noise with his kiss. 

Tears flowed freely from Armin's wide eyes, Armin's hands that were tied behind him meant he had no way of getting away, not with Mike's huge hands on his hips gripping him tight and pulling him forcefully onto the massive cock trying to breach him. 

After what felt like years of struggling, finally the head went in. From there on it was a blur, Armin's eyes glazed over and rolling into the back of his head as the strongest pleasure he'd ever felt warred with the pain that felt like he was being ripped apart. He forgot everything except the feeling of the hot throbbing meat slowly forcing its way into his ass. "DADDY DADDY DADDY!" He was barely aware of chanting it. His world had truly narrowed to nothing but daddy's cock. 

Mike watched as more and more of his cock slowly but surely sunk into the boys ass. The boy was crying, sobbing and screaming, thrashing uselessly with his head on Erwin's lap and his hips in Mike's grasp. The tightness of his cavern was excruciating; Armin has the tightest ass Mike had ever actually fucked and as he forced more and more of his cock into the constricting hole he felt like the circulation would be cut off. He was so helplessly aroused by the tiny body impaled on the end of his cock he felt almost beside himself, couldn't imagine lasting long. 

After the most tense time of Erwin's entire sexual career, he stared as Armin's fat burning crimson cheeks drew flush with the coarse brown pubes at the base of Mike's cock. Armin was drawn flush against Mike's groin. The man's foot long cock had entirely disappeared inside of little Armin Arlert . The tiny crying blonde boy was fully on the monster cock nobody would have believed would ever fit on him. He was beside himself with it, mouth almost literally foaming. Mike didn't move. Erwin patted his boys cheeks until with clear difficulty Armin peeled unfocused watery eyes open. 

"Suck me, Armin." Shaking, Armin did as he was told, mouthing away at the commanders hardness, then opening his mouth as Erwin simply took the boys jaw, pressed his chess til his mouth fell open, and inserted his cock into him. 

Then it began. 

Had anyone been watching they would have thought the two large men were out to destroy the boy caught on their giant cocks. He cried harder than he'd ever cried before as Mike began to slowly move his log of a dick in and out of the boys passage. Then Erwin began to fuck his mouth and Armin lost track of everything. 

For Armin there was nothing but the cock thrusting in and out of his mouth roughly, and the cock grinding in and out of his ass with an ever increasing pace. He was overwhelmed, over stimulated, his cock wasn't sure whether to be hard or not, Armin couldn't tell what he was feeling. He felt broken, like he was in pieces. He was nothing but a fuck doll, with two giant cocks pistoning in and out of him. His reality felt fake. His jaw ached, his ass burned, his insides churned. He knew he was speaking? Babbling, more accurate, but he had no idea what he was saying and neither did anyone else so muffled were his words around the cock in his mouth. 

Erwin held the boys head in both hands and pushed it down to meet his upwards thrusts, and warm tears soon joined saliva in dribbling down his cock. Mike thrust in and out of Armin's ass, loving how red bad puffy and abused it was, how the rim would clench down every time he thrust in. Over Armin's boneless body the two men leant across to capture each other's lips in a passionate kiss. 

Erwin was so glad he had taken a chance on this boy. He loved the sight of his oldest friends giant cock disappearing into those thick ass cheeks, and the image of his own cock filling the cheeks of Armin's face, bulging out almost comically. He wished he could capture every angle of this encounter forever. His boy, stuffed utterly to breaking point with cock. 

The room was full of the wettest slapping sounds Erwin had ever heard, rhythmic alternating slaps as he thrust his cock down Armin's throat and Mike thrust his cock deep into Armin's ass. The boy was a mess caught between them, and the scent of their animalistic fucking was almost overpowering. 

Finally Erwin came down Armin's throat, and Mike into his ass. The boy slumped into a boneless puddle on the ground, cum leaking slowly out of him at both ends, and the first thing they both thought was that he was well and truly ruined now...


End file.
